Help me, Father
by Sagara Ai
Summary: 'Igneel tolong…' Natsu dan teamnya mendapat sebuah misi mengejutkan dari master Makarov. Misi yang akhirnya bertemu dengan ayahnya Natsu.Igneel. "Gomen…. Minna" ucapku pelan sambil menutup mataku perlahan. Gelap. 'Natsu jangan mati' pikir Lucy sambil mengguncang tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa ini. Apa yang telah terjadi pada Natsu! Natsu Mati? -Full summary and Warning inside-


**Yo minna~ ketemu lagi dengan aku, Ai-chan. Fic ini sebagai hadiah permohonan maafku karena telat Update BOF (Battle Of Future). Gomenasai m(_ _)m. kuharap ini bisa mengobati rasa kecewa kalian. I hope U like it! Happy Reading :))**

* * *

**Summary:**

_'Igneel tolong…'_

Natsu dan teamnya mendapat sebuah misi mengejutkan dari master Makarov. Misi yang akhirnya bertemu dengan ayahnya Natsu….

"Gomen…. Minna" ucapku pelan sambil memaksa senyum khasku. Erza mendangak dan melihat wajahku. Lucy menggeleng-geleng sambil mengucapkan kata 'tidak' kepadaku. Perlahan aku menutup mataku. Gelap.

'Natsu jangan mati!' pikir Lucy sambil mengguncang tubuh yang tak bernyawa ini.

Apa yang telah terjadi pada Natsu?! Natsu Mati?

* * *

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima Sensei**

**..**

**Help Me, Father story by Sagara Ai **

**Help Me, Father editor by Shinigami teru-chan**

**..**

**Warning: OOC(maybe), typo(s), AU, GaJe, Semi Canon**

**"Don't Like. Don't Read"**

* * *

Sinar rembulan menemani pemuda berambut salmon ini dalam melakukan misi yang sangat menantang―menurut dirinya. Ia berjalan dengan wajah serius. Menatap sekeliling untuk mencari seseorang yang sangat ia benci. Zeref. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Master Makarov menyuruh dia dan teamnya untuk menemukan pemuda kegelapan itu. Menurut perkataan master, Zeref berada di reruntuhan Doomist. Reruntuhan itu tidak terlalu jauh dengan Magnolia karena hanya butuh satu jam untuk kesana. Natsu menoleh ke belakang. Teman-temannya berada satu meter dibelakangnya.

* * *

**Natsu POV.**

Sudah dua jam aku melewati bebatuan tapi mengapa aku tidak bertemu dengan pemuda yang bernama Zeref. Aku menghentikan langkahku. Perlahan aku melihat ke arah temanku yang masih mencari-cari pemuda kegelapan itu. Aku tidak menyukai misi ini. Bagaimana tidak! Waktu berada di Tenrou Island, aku nyaris mati. Untung syal yang diberikan Igneel melindungiku. Tapi bagaimana dengan teman-temanku? Mereka bisa saja tersiksa atau bahkan….

"Kenapa Natsu?" tanya gadis berambut scarlet yang mengagetkanku. Aku menghela nafas dan membuang muka.

"Aku tidak menyukai misi ini." jawabku singkat. Aku bisa merasakan Erza kebingungan karena perkataan ini. Tidak biasanya aku mengatakan ini. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan hal ini.

"Kau takut Flame Head?" tanya salah satu pemuda selain aku. Dari nada bicaranya aku tahu dia mengejekku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan malas. Karena tatapan itu, Gray juga memasang wajah kebingungan. Mungkin dia berpikir aku akan marah-marah. Tapi apa yang dia katakan memang benar. Aku takut. Aku takut teman-temanku terluka… Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya. Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu! Bagaimana pun kekuatan teman-temanku sangat hebat. Aku membalikan badan dan kembali berjalan untuk mencari-cari Zeref.

"Lucy, kamu lelah?" tanya Wendy kepada Lucy. Lucy menghela nafasnya agak panjang. Aku melirik kearahnya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa ngantuk." ucapnya sambil mengucek mata coklatnya. Aku kembali fokus kejalan. Aku berharap aku menemukan Zeref terlibih dahulu. Jika tidak, kuharap bukan Zeref yang menemukan kita.

"Natsu, kamu dari tadi diam saja. Seperti bukan Natsu yang kukenal." kata Lucy kepadaku. Yak, ini pertanyaan yang sangat kubenci. Memang benar aku dari tadi diam saja, jika aku mau bicara hanya yang penting saja. Aku tidak mau misi ini gagal karena kebodoha― Bukan! Kelalaianku. Aku menghela nafas lagi.

"Natsu kamu kenapa?" tanya Happy kepadaku. Ia mendarat di atas kepalaku. Aku menjawab dengan gelengan pelan saja. Aku kembali mecari-cari sesosok Zeref sampai Lucy berteriak dengan kencang. Aku menoleh dengan cepat.

"Ada apa?!" teriakku. Aku melihat Lucy jatuh seperti _superman yang sedang terbang?._ Badannya mendarat dengan gaya yang tragis. Aku mendekati Lucy sambil tertawa sedikit. Gray pun juga tertawa dengan keras, sedangkan Erza… _well_ aku gak melihat wajahnya karena tertutup rambutnya.

"Apa kita perlu istirahat dulu?" tanyaku sambil membantu Lucy bangun. Lucy membuka perlahan mulutnya dan…

"Tidak perlu, Natsu." kata seseorang dengan nada dingin. Secepat kilat aku menoleh. Rambut hitam dengan baju yang warnanya sama dengan rambutnya. Matanya hitam menatapku dengan dingin. Aku langsung melepaskan peganganku dengan Lucy. Berjalan dan berhenti didepan teman-temanku.

"Zeref!" teriakku sambil menebas angin dengan tanganku. Dia tersenyum. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari senyumannya. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkanya dengan cepat. Mataku berfokus ke pemuda itu. Dia mulai menggerakan kakinya. Belum kakinya menyentuh tanah. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba didepanku. Jatungku berdebar dengan cepat. Aku ingin sekali menghindar, tetapi badanku tidak mau mengikuti perintahku.

"Natsu, ayo taruhan." bisiknya kepadaku. Aku hanya diam menunggu apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Jika kamu bisa mengalahkanku atau bahkan membunuhku. Aku tidak akan membunuh teman-temanmu. Tapi… hanya kamu yang akan bertarung denganku." bisiknya lagi dan aku melihat dari bibirnya sedikit menaik. Apa yang ia rencanakan? Ini taruhan yang bagus. Hanya aku yang akan melawanya dan temanku tidak akan terluka.

"Baiklah." kataku menerima taruhan itu. Zeref tersenyum kembali dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Erza yang tidak mendengar bisikan dari Zeref.

"Tidak apa-apa Erza. Kamu hanya perlu melihatku bertarung dengan Zeref." kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku melihat raut wajah teman-temanku yang kaget.

"APA! KAU BODOH! MAU MATI YA!" teriak Erza sambil mendekatiku. Oh tidak! Dia akan memukulku. Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Erza berhenti ketika melihat aku mundur beberapa langkah.

"Natsu awas!" teriak Lucy sambil menunjuk ke pemuda rambut hitam itu. Aku menoleh dengan cepat dan memasang kuda-kuda bertahan. Zeref mengangkat tangkan kanan dan menjentikan jari kanannya. Simbol magic pun keluar. Dengan cepat kedua tanganku kubuat bentuk X dan kutaruh didepan badanku.

"Huh?" kataku pelan. Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia salah menggunakan jurus? Atau? Aku langsung menoleh kebelakang. Mataku mulai membesar. Perisai ungu membatasi aku dengan teman-temanku. Mereka langsung memukul-mukul perisai itu dan memanggil namaku. Gray dan Erza berusaha menghancurkan perisai itu dengan magic mereka. Tidak berhasil. Perisai itu tidak bergeming sama sekali. Perisai yang menutupiku dan Zeref sangat besar. Mungkin seukuran dengan Guild Fairy Tail. Bentuknya seperti kubah. Zeref terkekeh sambil menatapku.

"Kuharap kamu bisa menang dariku." katanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Ia memasang kuda-kuda membuatku agak terkujut.

"Itu sudah pasti." ucapku sambil mengambil gaya kuda-kuda. Tanganku kurentangkan sambil memejamkan mata. Rasa nyeri akibat jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat, membuatku tak nyaman. Perasaan ini mirip dengan pertarunganku dengan Gildart. 'Apa aku takut?' kata itu muncul dibenakku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan membuka mataku. Menarik nafas untuk sekian kalinya agar jantungku tidak berdebar dengan cepat.

Aku mulai melakukan serangan magicku satu persatu. Tapi sayangnya Zeref tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia hanya menangkis dan tersenyum kepadaku. Aku selalu menghidar untuk serangan jarak dekat, bukan karena takut. Mungkin karena perasaanku dan instingku mengatakan hal itu. Aku mendecih melihat Zeref terus menatapku dengan senyumannya. Menjijikan.

"Kenapa Natsu? Capek?" tanyanya kepadaku. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berjalan memutari Zaref. Mencoba untuk menganalisis tapi tak ada hasilnya. 'Apa aku emang bodoh ya?'.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menyerangmu." ucapnya. Sebelum sempat menghentikan langkahku. Ia menendangku. Aku terpelanting hingga menabrak prisai yang ia buat. Suara panggilan temanku semakin keras. Lucy berteriak sambil menangis. Aku mengenadah melihat Zeref yang sudah berdiri di depanku. Di tangannya terdapat sepasang bola hitam kebiruan di setiap tangannya. Dengan cepat aku menedang perut Zeref. Zeref tersentak, sehingga magic itupun menghilang. Aku berlari menjaga jarak antara kita.

Darah merah keluar dari kepalaku akibat benturan tadi. Darah itu menutupi pengelihatanku. Dengan cepat kuhapus darah itu. Sesekali aku melihat wajah-wajah sahabatku. Raut muka mereka sangat khawatir. 'Aku akan baik saja' gumamku dalam hati.

**Sring! **

"NATSU AWAS!" teriak Lucy sambil menunjuk Zeref. Aku yang tadi membelakanginya langsung menoleh. Laser hitam menembus pundakku.

Hangat?

Aku tak merasakan rasa sakit sama sekali, sampai suara teriakan Wendy mengembalikanku ke alam nyata. Air terjun darah keluar dari bahuku. Kakiku rasanya tidak kuat lagi. Aku menopang badanku dengan tangan kananku. Pandanganku masih tertuju dengan pemuda bernama Zeref itu.

"Hahaha, Sepertinya aku menang." katanya girang. Iapun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke langit. Aku mendecih lagi dan menarik nafas. Rasa nyeri kulupakan saja.

'Sihir listrik di kiri dan sihir api di kanan.' ucapku dalam hati. Kilatan-kilatan petir muncul dari tangan kiriku dan ditangan kanan terdapat api merah yang menyala-nyala. Dengan cepat aku menggabungkan kedua tanganku. Aku berlari mendekati Zeref yang siap menerima sihirku.

"_**Raienryuu no kouen!**_" teriakku sambil melucurkan sihirku. Api dan listrik menjadi satu mencoba melawan kegelapan. Perisai ungu melindungi Zeref. Tapi karena sihirku kuat, Perisai itu mulai retak dan pecah dan diikuti sihirku menghilang. Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku mengeluarkan jurus lainnya. Aku merentangkan tanganku yang masih ada api dan listrik.

"_**Raienryuu no Takken!**_" seruku sambil memukul tubuh Zeref. Zeref pun menghidar dengan cara mundur satu langkah. Aku tersenyum dan mengulangi pemukulan terhadap Zeref. Karena tak bisa mundur dengan cepat, Tangan Zeref membentuk X didepan wajahnya. Aku terus memukulnya hingga pada titik tertentu Zeref mundur beberapa langkah. Aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"_**Raenryuu no Houkou!**_" seruku sambil mengeluarkan udara dalam perutku yang membuncit. Cahaya Listrik dan api berputar menjadi satu dan menuju Zeref. Zeref yang tak bisa pergi, Mau tak mau harus menerima jurusku itu. Ledakan besar dan seruan senang kawan-kawanku menjadi alunan penyejuk hatiku. Aku membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju kawan-kawanku. Melihat kawan-kawanku senang, aku pun berlari menuju teman-temanku. Tak ada rasa sakit lagi di pundakku untuk saat ini.

Suara tawa menghentikan langkahku. 'tak mungkin!' pekikku dalam hati. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Zeref berdiri. Ia tak luka sama sekali. Hanya saja bajunya terlihat compang-camping. Aku langsung mengambil kuda-kuda bertahan. Melihat kondisi ini, Tubuhku enggan untuk melawan lagi. Seruan teman-temanku menghilang. Kini wajah mereka kembali khawatir. Aku menarik nafas lagi dan menguatkan kuda-kudaku.

Dalam kedipan mata, Zeref berada dibelakangku. Ia menendangku dengan kuat. Aku menggeram menahan sakit. Sebelum sempat membalikkan pandanganku ke Zeref. Ia sudah melayang di udara. Kepalaku ditekan, membuat wajahku menyentuh tanah dengan keras. Zeref pun meloncat dan menginjak punggungku berkali-kali.

"Argh!" hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan setiap kakinya menginjak tubuhku. Aku mencoba menggulingkan badanku, tapi tak ada tenaga sedikit pun. Sebuah tangan kasar menjabak rambutku. Badanku melayang di udara. Rasanya rambutku mulai lepas dari ubun-ubunku. Aku meronta-ronta sambil menendang tubuh Zeref. Alhasil aku malah menendang perisai ungu yang melindunginya. Tangan kirinya berpindah ke leherku. Aku mencoba mengambil Nafas tapi tak ada udara sama sekali yang masuk. Dengan sendirinya tanganku mencengkram dan menarik tangan Zeref yang menyangkut di leherku. Pandanganku mulai kabur. Aku melihat wajahya agak sedih. 'kenapa dengan dirinya?' pikiranku terlintas di otakku ini.

"Sayonara, Natsu." Gumamnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Dengan sisa tenagaku, aku hanya bisa melihat tangan kanannya yang di baluti oleh aura hitam. Makin lama, aura itu membentuk menjadi runcing. Secepat kilat, tangannya menghunus perutku. Pandanganku tambah kabur. Suara teriakan dan isakan Lucy dan Wendy masih bisa terdengar olehku. Aku bisa merasakan darah mengalir di tubuhku. Zeref menarik tangan kanannya dengan kasar dan melemparku asal. Aku terjatuh dengan keras.

'Apakah aku akan mati?'

'Bagaiman dengan temanku?'

'Jii-chan, aku gagal…'

'Impianku…'

'Igneel tolong…aku…'

* * *

** Normal POV.**

Lucy memukul perisai keras diikuti dengan kawan-kawannya. Zeref yang masih terbang di langit menatap Natsu dengan wajah sedih. 'Apa dia menyesal?' pikir Natsu. Walaupun Natsu sudah tak bertenaga. Kesadaraanya masih ada.

"Nats―" ucapan Lucy terhenti ketika perisai itu hancur. Sesosok pria dengan baju merah yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya melesat ke dalam pertarungan tadi. Ia mendekati Natsu dan langsung beralih ke Zeref. Pria itu mengenakan topi dan syal hitam, sehingga wajahnya tak terlihat jelas akibat benda yang melekat dikepalanya. Rambutnya yang berwarna tak asing menurut Lucy terikat rapi. Zeref mendecih dan mencoba kabur. Sayangnya pria berambut salmon itu lebih dulu berada didepannya. Mereka pun bertarung dengan cepat bahkan untuk melihat pertarunganya sangat menyulitkan. Lucy langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Natsu. Tubuh Natsu terlumuri darah. Wendy yang menangis langsung mengobati Natsu. Erza dan Gray masih menahan air matanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Zeref. Mata Natsu menatap lurus ke depan.

'Natsu jangan mati….' Pikir Lucy sambil menangis.

* * *

**Natsu POV.**

"Natsu bertahanlah." Ucap Lucy sambil memegang tanganku. Aku tahu Lucy ada disampingku. Aku tak bisa bergerak sama sekali ataupun melirik dia sekalipun. Wendy yang masih mengobatiku, terus bergumam 'ayolah…kumohon…'

Akhirnya aku pun terbatuk sehingga darah keluar dari mulutku. Seketika Erza dan Gray menoleh. Tak kusangka Gray dan Erza menangis. Erzapun menundukkan kepalanya dan Gray kembali mengacuhkanku. Charle dan Happy terus menguncang tanganku.

"Natsu… jangan tinggalkan aku." kata Happy sambil mengguncang tanganku lebih kuat. Aku menyungingkan bibirku dan mulai membuka mulutku. Walaupun berat aku memaksa untuk bicara.

"H―happy….. a-aku ti-dak…akan…" ucapanku terhenti ketika aku kembali batuk. Kerongkonganku terasa kering. Happpy pun tambah histeris menangis. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba memegang kepala Happy. Sial. Tanganku tak bergerak sama sekali.

Deg!

'apa ini?' pikirku. Aku tahu perasaan ini dan bau ini. 'Igneel?'

Aku langsung melihat Zeref yang kuwalahan melawan pria itu. Pria itu memiliki rambut yang sama denganku. Warna salmon.

'apa igneel datang menyelamatkanku.' pikir Natsu lagi. Zeref pun mengeluarkan bola hitam yang besar, kemudian melemparkan pria itu. Sayangnya pria itu mengahancurkan bola hitam itu dan menendang perut pria berambut hiram kelam itu. Zeref mendecih dan menghilang dengan cepat. Pria itu menoleh ke arahku dan akhirnya menghilang juga.

'Jika Igneel tidak datang, Temanku akan―' pikirku.

Detak jantungku terasa melemah. Apa aku terlalu banyak kehilangan darah. Aku pun melihat Lucy yang masih memegang tanganku. Aku membalas pegangan eratnya. Tangisan Lucy terhenti sejenak dan kemudian menagis lebih kencang. Kulihat Wendy yang sudah berkeringat banyak, masih mengeluarkan jurus penyembuhnya. Gray langsung melihatku sedih dan Erza masih menundukkan kepalanya. Dia masih menangis. Butiran air kecil keluar dari matanya yang indah itu. Pandanganku mulai kabur.

"Gomen…. Minna" ucapku pelan sambil memaksa senyum. Erza mendangak dan melihat wajahku. Lucy menggeleng-geleng sambil mengucapkan kata 'tidak' kepadaku. Perlahan aku menutup mataku. Gelap.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Gomen….Minna."ucap Natsu pelan. Ia memaksakan senyumnya kepada temannya. Kelopak matanya terasa berat dan akhirnya karena tidak sanggup lagi, matanya tertutup dengan rapat.

"Natsu! Tidak!" teriak Lucy sambil menguncang tubuh Natsu yang tak berdaya. Erza gemetar dan akhirnya roboh. Ia menangis dengan keras sambil memukul tanah dihadapannya.

"Ini salahku.. salahku!" teriak Erza sambil memukul tanah. Wendy yang tak percaya juga menangis. Ia membenamkan wajahnya kekakinya. Happy yang syok tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Ia mematung setelah Natsu mengatakan hal itu. Butiran air dingin keluar dari mata Gray. Dia sedikit tertawa dan akhirnya tertawa keras. Gray menjambak rambutnya dan masih tertawa.

"Hey Flame Head! Bangun! Hey!" teriak Gray sambil menendang kaki Natsu. Tubuh yang tak bernyawa ini tak bergerak sama sekali. Air mata Gray semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hey! Natsu! Jangan Bercanda!" teriaknya dengan keras dan akhirnya iapun juga roboh. Kepalanya menjadi pening.

"Jangan pergi, Bodoh." Gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV NATSU**

"N―natsu!"

"Huh?!" kataku. Suara siapa ini? Aku tak melihat apapun kecuali gelap. Apa aku masuk Neraka atau Surga ya? Tapi kok gelap?

"N―NATSU BANGUNN!" teriak Lucy yang akhirnya mengagetkanku. Mataku mulai terbiasa melihat sinar terang. Aku melihat Lucy duduk di meja biasanya. Dia terus menggerutu. Bukannya kita sedang melakukan misi dan aku akhirnya aku mati. Ada apa ini? Jangan-jangan aku hidup kembali.

"Hey! Hapus air matamu itu!" seru Lucy sambil menunjuk ke mataku. Aku sedikit terkejut dan meraba mataku. Basah. Ternyata aku menangis. Aku melihat sekeliling. Aku berada dia atas kasur Lucy yang empuk ini. Apa yang terjadi?

"Kau mimpi apa sih? Sampai menangis segala?" tanya mengebu-gebu. Mimpi? Jangan-jangan hanya mimpi. Tapi tak apalah. Aku bisa melihat Igneel menyelamatkanku dan sahabatku.

"Bukan apa-apa Luce, hanya mimpi yang aneh." Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela.

~FIN?~

* * *

Hufft…. Akhirnya selesai Oneshot ini…

Gimana minna~ ceritanya?

Oh iya untuk 'BOF', saya Hiatus dulu… Mungkin beberapa hari lagi baru update, sekali lagi gomen :(

Tolong berikan pendapat kalian di kotak Review yaa…

Aku terima saran, kritik dan ato pun Flame kalian. Semua pendapat kalian Ai terima dengan lapang dada. So see you next time… \\\(^o^)/

* * *

**-Just….Another-**

Tiga pemuda, dua gadis dan satu kucing bersayap sedang mengamati sebuah laptop yang dibawa salah satu gadis berambut hitam kelam itu (namanya saja orang indonesia, wajar rambutnya hitam) Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana jean yang senada dengan kemejanya. Rambut sepanjang bahu ia urai dan bandana putih bertengger di kepalanya. Dengan santai ia duduk di atas kasur Lucy yang ia anggap sangat empuk. Kamar yang bernuansa pink ini, sedikit membuat Ai-chan gusar. Dia sangat membenci warna pink, karena sangat ke-cewekan? Ai-chan kembali mengamati karakter-karakter idolanya yang sedang berkutat di laptopnya.

Natsu: Aku mati lagi! Kenapa mesti aku sih?! *menjambak rambut pinky―nya.

Gray: Apaan nih cerita? Kok aku nangis sih! Gak banget…*membanting laptopnya Ai. Aipun menjerit dan wajahnya memurung. Ia berjalan kepojokan dinding. Ia menekukkan kepalanya. Aura gelap dan berat menyelimuti dirinya.

Erza: Hey, Kurasa kalian saling menyukai. (Erza tersenyum samping sambil mengangkat alis kanannya. Menggoda Natsu dan Gray)

Gray dan Natsu menoleh ke Erza dan kembali menatap satu sama lain

Gray: Erza kau menggila ya! Apa karena Natsu mati!? (Gray mendapat Death Glare Erza, karena mengatai Erza Gila.)

Natsu: Masak Aku dan Gray! Aku normal! Ini gara-gara Ai si Author payah. (Aura gelap mengelilingi Ai makin gelap)

Lucy: Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah dua kali Ai-chan menulis tentang Natsu mati di dalam cerita buatannya.

Erza: Jangan-jangan kau membuat Ai-chan dendam padamu, Natsu?! Atau kau membuatnya nangis, sehingga ia dendam kusumat, HAH!?

Natsu yang tak sempat mengelak, harus menerima pukulan sang titania.

Ai: '_Maaf Natsu….'_ Entahlah Lucy, aku menyukai kalau Natsu tersiksa. (Ai kembali sadar dari kepurukannya. Ia melangkah mendekati Lucy.)

Natsu: Kau jahat!

Natsu mengeluarkan api merah kearah Ai, tapi sayangnya Ai dilindungi Erza.

Ai: Gray, kalau Natsu mati, memangnya kau tak sedih.

Gray diam saja

Erza: Ternyata kalian benar-benar ada rasa!(Erza menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.)

Gray: Bukan itu! Hufh! Hey Ai, aku minta ganti rugi! Kau sudah menjelekkanku dan merendahkanku.*memasang wajah tak suka

Ai: B―Baiklah, Aku akan memberikan sebuah cerita tentangmu. Mungkin kelanjutannya 'Transparent Fairy'

Natsu: Wah, berarti aku sudah mati. Kenapa sih, kau selalu membuat aku mati.

Ai: Tadi-kan sudah tak jawab. Ditambah lagi, kalau Natsu mati beneran. Aku-kan gak bakal terima. (Biarpun aku athor yang payah, jika Natsu mati beneran. Aku pasti syok berat)

Natsu manggut-manggut

Lucy: Emangnya ceritanya untuk Gray kayak gimana?

Ai: Yang jelas One Shot. Kehidupan Gray ketika Natsu tak ada.

Lucy: Kau mau membuat cerita tentang Yaoi?!

Ai: Tentu tidak! Aku tidak menyukai hal itu. Soalnya bikin aku merinding dan jijik? *di gebuk fans Yaoi

Erza: Apakah aku ada? Aku belum pernah masuk kedalam cerita itu. Coba masukkin aku. Mungkin akan seru.

Ai menggumam setuju

Ai: Belum dipikirkan sih…. Tapi aku sudah tahu alurnya jadi ditunggu ya…

Natsu: Hey, kau mau membuat cerita baru? Padahal 'BOF' belum selesai lo…

Ai langsung terpuruk di pojokan

Erza: Kau apakan dia Natsu! Biarkan dia menulis sesukanya! (Natsu dipukul lagi deh)

Lucy: Aku tak sabar nih cerita tentang Gray. Kira-kira judulnya apa?

Ai: mungkin 'Snow Fairy'

Lucy dan Gray ber-Oh'ria

Gray: kelihatanya lebih mutu *sambil mengangguk setuju.

Happy terbang menghampiri Natsu. Butiran air mata keluar dari matanya.

Happy: Natsu….. (tubuh Happy bergetar. Apa dia terpengaruh oleh Plue?)

Natsu: ada apa Happy? (Wajah Natsu menjadi serius. Ia mendekati sahabatnya)

Happy: Natsuuuu, kenapaaaa?! (berlinang air mata)

Natsu: ada apa Happy?! Apakah Ai melakukan sesuatu padamu?! (Suara Natsu sangat keras)

Ai: Kok aku?

Natsu: *Death Glare

Ai keep silent

Happy: Natsu…. Kau sudah janji padaku… Kita tidak akan berpisah…. Jangan mati Natsu….

Natsu: HEH?! Kau terpengaruh oleh cerita Ai ini! *menunjuk laptop yang sudah hancur

Happy: Tapi, kalau itu benar…

Natsu: Happy…..

Happy: Natsu…..

Mereka berpelukkan sambil menangisi entahlah

Gray: Apa yang mereka lakukan, dasar bodoh.

Lucy: Itu namanya 'Friendship' Gray! *terharu

Erza: Kita sebaiknya pergi saja…

Ai: *tertawa (_Walaupun sejahat atau bahkan sebenci apapun kau terhadap dia…. Kita akan menangis jika teman yang selama ini selalu bersama pergi selamanya… Ya-kan Gray?_).

Ai, Gray, Lucy, dan Erza meninggalkan dua sahabat yang menangis alay itu


End file.
